Ain't No Such Thing as World Peace
by WhoAmI659
Summary: A small one-shot about an Avenger contemplating the way of life. Aka, Tony Stark may have decided to turn his back on the world because love can only do so much. But that's only if you have ever really have experienced love. (Language, and somewhat self-deprecatig thoughts.)


Why did life have to be a proverbial punch to the gut? Who in their right mind, decided that it'd be a great idea to create an ideally 'perfect' world, with that of foundation merely made of wishbones and pixie dust, all so that it could just crumble to pieces in the end.

The world was nowhere, _near_, damn perfect. All it was, was one shitty blocking stone, being placed atop another; one, right after the other. Repeatedly. There was no end to stupidity it seemed. Of _any _kind.

The fundamentals of humanity had been bleached far too much, to even be seen as righteous morals for the respective population anymore. All that the 'rules' and the fucking 'laws' provided was a mere mask. A cover up; to help trick the world into believing that they were 'trying'. That there could one day be world peace, and that everyone could just hold each others hand without any judgment or with an ax ending up in their back.

There were those who would profusely swear upon their _life_, who said that they _believed _with all their might, that there was some honest good in people. That humanity was not a lost cause, and society was merely taking longer than expected to fully evolve; to fully accept one another without a single fuss.

The world was just too damn gullible to even realize their own lie.

Utopia... A perfect society... Rainbows and Unicorns... That was their goal, and they refused to believe that every step... every precaution, and charity event, or fundraiser... even all the benefits in the world... were just a step in the wrong direction.

No matter how gracious a rich person may be with their yearly donations; once there was a whiff of betrayal by the common people, they were attacked viciously, and fed to the dogs.

Rich and poor. No real difference except, perhaps, attitude and living conditions. Both of these classes of society could end up being a self-righteous scumbag. Whether they had George Washington in their pocket in the form of a single cent coin, or a wad of single dollar bills, they'd still act like a douche. Most already do.

Humanity was... and is... not prepared for peace. Not for one fucking second. Society... Religions... Morals... Standards... Expectations... Judgment... The plain concept of right and wrong... Nothing would ever equal out for everyone to just agree and get along.

There always would be that one person they couldn't stand. That person who always blabbed on about their life, and they'd just roll their eyes and tensely wait for them to be finished and just leave. That one person who would snap at you... spit on you... hit you... play you like a fucking harp... or downgrade you, merely for you being who it is that you are.

That one person... that... that'd been hurt one too many times by - the _alpha's_ of earth - men. He who had taken the brunt of humanity's 'good side'. There sure as hell wasn't anything good about it.

"Pfft... Yeah right. Hell itself would freeze over, before world peace could ever be achieved."

He narrowed his eyes at the street below him as all these thoughts turned viciously within his conscious. They were all sharp and jagged, cutting at the edges of his mind as he mulled over earth and everything it represented. There had been dozens of worlds he had visited as an Avenger, and most had been more refined than half the people scuttling about the sidewalks of New York City.

He released a sigh, and he couldn't help the instantaneous reaction to his next train of thought. The Avengers... Earths 'mightiest' heroes... Bull crap... More like, Earths mightiest fuck-ups. Excuse the French.

The Avengers were supposed to represent that hope, that small belief that there were people out there who are trying to make a difference. They were supposed to be that miracle gateway to achieving world peace. It'd been such a nice thought. Once, he'd even been drawn into the beauty of that concept. He chuckled. Not again.

The Avengers did make a difference though. That, he could not lie about. They fought bad guys. They saved the earth. They brought a sense of protection, guardianship, and unity among the people. But... The Avengers would never really be able to achieve what it is that he had hoped.

He seriously thought that they were different. That, perhaps, he could have given them a chance. Honestly, who wouldn't think that all would be dandy, with Captain America as the leader. But no, even he proved to have his 'bad' side.

Shit. He frowns. How had he ever become so naive? If his own father and mother couldn't love him, then how could he ever let himself believe that the good ol' Cap could even resp- tolerate him?

Then a new thought began to roll around his conscious. Perhaps there really was nothing wrong with the world. Perhaps he was just merely the delusional one in thinking that he wasn't the broken one on this earth, but rather the whole world that'd crashed and burned into a splintered brokenness.

Because if Capsicle couldn't give him a chance, then truly he was a lost cause, and that's why the world couldn't give him a chance... a chance at peace and happiness... right?

Crap. Sentimentality was never his strong suit. He had no right thinking these things when he himself couldn't love. No love for the world... Pepper... Rhodey... Rogers... Themself... Because how can one love when they've really never experienced love?


End file.
